


I've Never Seen The World This Way Before

by iwritekink (dathomestuckgurl)



Series: Mistress Please [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Kitty play, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Puppy Play, Rape, Threesomes, Voyeurism, Wax Play, cattle prods, everyone is a legal adult obviously, gamzee and equius arent regular characters, kanaya is a mommy dom, karkat is a little, mommy dom/little boy, sollux is nonbinary (ha), theyre there in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dathomestuckgurl/pseuds/iwritekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat becomes a sub. (All characters 18+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for abuse.

"You're the most motherfucking worthless piece of shit i've ever had the displeasure of meeting."  
I flinched. "Gamzee- please..." my voice was hoarse.

"Get out of my house and don't come back." He threw a bundle of my things at me. I grabbed it and, without looking at the contents, I fled.

\----

As soon as I was a safe distance from Gamzee's house, I opened the bundle. Inside was a change of clothes, my phone (Gamzee had confiscated it earlier), my toothbrush, some of Gamzee's weed, and a photograph of the two of us together. I ripped the photo in half, and dug around at the bottom. Shit- he hadn't given me the money I kept at his house.  _Bastard_.  _  
_

I got up and walked to a nearby park bench. I thought about my relationship with Gamzee. We had met when I was 15 and he was 19, and he asked me out on my 18th birthday. We had dated off and on for the past 6 years (I was almost 25 years old now), but I guess this was really the end? I threw the bag of pot on the ground and crushed it under my feet angrily. _That fuckface!_

I had an account at Bank of America and one was near Gamzee's house, but I didn't want to go back there to make a withdrawal. I pulled up Google Maps on my phone. I was two a blocks from the parking lot where lately I had started parking my car; hopefully Gamzee hadn't thought to mess it up. I ran the last block. Thankfully, my car was still in the lot. I got in and drove like hell away from him.


	2. Nepeta's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape and abuse.

"Please-no-stop-"  
I shot upright in my bed. It had been years since I had left Equius, but I still had vivid nightly flashbacks of his assaults.

Normally Equius had been a kind and caring boyfriend- but not when he wanted sex. Equius had raped me more times than I could count, but I remember each and every one of them. The most vicious had been the night I left him:  
Equius had dragged me outside in the pouring rain underneath a tree. He had shoved his cock in my throat to prevent me from making noise. Equius proceeded to fuck my face so hard it left marks on the linings of my cheeks. After raping my mouth, he took me back inside, where he shat on me, pissed on my leg, and rammed his dick inside of me over and over again, as I sobbed, begged, and pleaded for him to stop. He kept on for hours before cumming all over our pillows.

After he fell asleep, I gathered up my things, and wandered outside through the rain. I had no idea where I was going, and I probably would have died in a ditch of hypothermia if Mama Rosa hadn't seen me.

Mama Rosa was the tall, overweight Latina housekeeper that helped me out around Equius's house. She was driving past when she saw me in her headlights and pulled over.

"Whatchu doing out here all alone, babydoll?" She had said. I had just shook my head and huddled closer to her warmth.

"Are you leaving Equius? Hey, what's the matter, honey? You okay?"

I had shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it, Rosa." She had picked me up and carried me to her car, taking me to her house, where I live now.

Right now, I was sitting in my bed in our home, my shirt loose around my chest (Equius had forced me into a breast augmentation, so after I left him I had saved up money to get a reduction.) My hands shook as I picked up the tea Rosa had left by my bed- _Hierba buena_ , she called it: "Good herb", a Mexican herbal mint tea that she often made for me. I drank the tea and sighed.

_Would anything ever change?_

I wondered.


End file.
